


Breeze

by blueraccoon



Series: Khan/Kirk wingfic [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days never end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved foxtale, who wanted Khan/Kirk foreheadage and got that plus some mild h/c. This is just a silly snippet that takes place some time after FF ends.

Some days never end. Jim spends alpha shift on the bridge trying to get a closer look at some weird object they picked up on sensors. It ends in success, though, with weird object beamed into an empty hangar repurposed as a science lab. Beta shift he spends with Khan and Spock as they try to analyze the readings and samples taken from said weird object, which leads to some politer-than-polite insults and both Spock and Khan appealing to Jim at different points.

Jim finds the whole thing absolutely hilarious, but needs his first officer to work with him rather than against him and would really rather not piss off his lover, because that way lies a lot of teasing and build-up without a payoff, and Khan is a _master_ at bringing Jim to the edge of orgasm and keeping him there. 

Therefore he refuses to take sides, also because Spock’s method of making Jim pay for something involves far too much paperwork and Jim is enjoying having a clean desk for once. 

Spock and Khan continue to disagree, and Jim wonders about frostbite from the chill in the air, but also tries to analyze their positions in case he really _does_ need to intervene. 

Spock thinks the object is part of an engine from an unknown spaceship, and therefore wants to run some tests on it to identify what part of the engine it could be or get any other clues about its manufacture. 

Khan disagrees, and thinks the thing is from a life-support unit. He doesn’t object to the tests Spock wants to run, but apparently the one thing Khan _does_ want to test can’t be run after those. Jim honestly zoned out for a moment during that part of the argument, more interested in the line of Khan’s wings, folded back but ruffling a little. 

Spock has concerns about running Khan’s test first but eventually acquiesces, and Khan moves to the computer to set it up. Jim watches him work, intent over the screen, and suppresses a small twist of arousal. Later. 

“It will take five minutes to run,” Khan says, straightening up. Jim gestures for him to go ahead and Khan hits the button. 

Most tests are pretty boring to watch and this one’s no different; Jim tunes it out and starts checking his tablet for anything else he needs to know about. His attention gets caught by a resupply request for Medical, and he only sees that one stand out because Bones emphasized the need for more OB-GYN supplies. 

Shit. With five years in space…Jim suddenly realizes he has no idea what the policy on having kids while on a ship is, and he should probably find out. He can ask Bones later. Or Spock, even, because Spock probably knows. Jim knows he’s got some married couples in the crew, or as good as—although Starfleet really requests that officers in long-term relationships get married because it’s a lot easier for them to deploy partners if there are legal bonds, which is a problem Jim never thought he’d have. 

He’s _pretty_ sure that no one is going to try and separate him and Khan anytime soon, but technically Maeve could be reassigned. Katsuro and Bishop could be deployed separately. Jim makes a note to mention this, somehow, and hopes he can get Khan to pass on the message.

Khan finishes his test and takes his computer over to the table, gesturing for Spock to set up for his own. Spock does so, and Jim returns his attention to his tablet. 

“This will take four minutes,” Spock says, and starts whatever _he’s_ doing.

Thirty seconds in and Jim looks at Khan, because his wings are twitching and he doesn’t seem aware of it. He keeps an eye on Khan and frowns when he sees Khan raise a hand to his head. What the—“Shut it off,” Khan demands just before he collapses on the ground in a seizure.

“Spock, shut it down, now,” Jim snaps, running to Khan even though he can’t do anything for him except keep him from hitting things. 

“It will take thirty seconds to shut down,” Spock says. “I have issued the command.”

Thirty seconds feels like an eternity but Jim knows the moment it’s up because Khan stops jerking and goes limp in unconsciousness. “The test must have caused some kind of sonic result,” Jim says. “Call Bones.”

“I already did, captain,” Spock says. “He and Maeve are on their way.” 

Khan hasn’t woken up by the time Bones and Maeve get there with a gurney. Maeve and Jim get Khan on the gurney while Bones checks vitals and whatever else he can get, and then the lot of them head back to medbay.

“Welcome back to the living, brother,” Maeve says when Khan finally— _finally_ —wakes up and sits up. “How’s the head?”

Khan mutters something in a language Jim doesn’t need to understand, but when he continues speaking it’s in Hindi. Bones looks to protest and Jim holds up a hand; Maeve can translate, and Khan may not be thinking in English right now.

Maeve answers Khan after a moment, and he glares at her but sighs and gestures; when she comes over with a hypo, he tilts his head back and lets her get him. 

“Is that going to knock him out?” Jim asks.

“It shouldn’t,” she says. “Although it may make him more…relaxed.”

Jim really hopes so. That would be _hilarious._

Bones asks a few questions, Khan answers, and the upshot is that Khan’s brains got scrambled but he’ll be fine, and is off duty until beta shift tomorrow. Jim knows Khan will ignore that part but so does Bones. 

“C’mon, let’s get you back to quarters,” Jim says when Bones and Maeve say they can leave. 

Khan nods, but says nothing, falling into step along with Jim on the way to the lift. “You okay?” Jim asks. “I saw—I should have told him to shut it off, I saw you, something wasn’t right.”

“Sonic damage is easy to heal from, and is not fatal,” Khan says. “I did not even notice it until just before I collapsed. Don’t fault yourself, Jim.”

“Yeah, well, I will, but at least you’re all right,” Jim says. They get in the lift and he tells it their level. 

“I am,” Khan says. 

Neither of them says anything else until they’re inside their quarters. “Hey,” Jim says, reaching out for Khan. “Hey. C’mere.” 

Khan smiles, but lets Jim take his hands and draw him in until their foreheads touch. “So were you right or was Spock?” Jim asks, grinning.

That earns him an actual laugh. “In truth I think neither of us are and it is something wholly different,” Khan admits. “But what that actually is, I do not yet know. Katsuro or Bishop might have ideas.”

“We can ask them later,” Jim says. “It’s not going anywhere, and you are on orders to take it easy until tomorrow.”

“You are also off duty, technically,” Khan points out. “Are you going back to work?”

Jim opens his mouth—and shuts it. “If I say yes, you’re going to do the same thing,” he says instead.

“Well, yes,” Khan says cheerfully. 

“If I let you go back to work right now Bones will rip my head off,” Jim says. 

“Possibly,” Khan says in the same cheerful tone. 

“So I guess I’m staying here and we’ll watch something or try to call Jill,” Jim says after a moment.

“That sounds reasonable,” Khan agrees.

Jim snorts and bumps Khan’s forehead with his own. “You are a pain in my ass.”

“I am not going to make the obvious joke,” Khan says. “But I will say you always enjoy my being in your ass.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me,” Jim says, laughing.


End file.
